familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elmhurst, Illinois
| leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = 0.58 | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_sq_mi = 10.31 | area_land_sq_mi = 10.25 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.06 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_total_acre = | area_land_acre = | area_water_acre = | area_urban_acre = | area_rural_acre = | area_metro_acre = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank2_acre = | length_mi = | width_mi = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 45,171 | population_as_of = 2012 estimate | population_density_sq_mi= 4304.5 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 60126 | area_code_type = Area code(s) | area_code = 630 and 331 | iso_code = | geocode = | blank1_name = GNIS ID | blank1_info = | website = | footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Standard of living (2009-11) | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Per capita income | demographics1_info1 = $40,854 | demographics1_title2 = Median home value | demographics1_info2 = $381,200 }} Elmhurst is a city in DuPage and Cook counties in the U.S. state of Illinois. The city is a western suburb of Chicago. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 44,121, which was estimated to have increased to 45,171 by July 2012. History Members of the Potawatomi Native American people, who settled along Salt Creek just south of where the city would develop, are the earliest known settlers of the Elmhurst area. Around 1836, European-American immigrants settled on tracts of land along the same creek. At what would become Elmhurst City Centre, a native of Ohio named Gerry Bates established a community on a tract of "treeless land" in 1842. The following year, Hill Cottage Tavern opened where St. Charles Road and Cottage Hill Avenue presently intersect. In 1845, the community was officially named Cottage Hill when a post office was established. Four years later the Galena and Chicago Union Railroad was given right-of-way through Cottage Hill giving farmers easier access to Chicago. The community changed its name to Elmhurst in 1869. In 1871, Elmhurst College was organized and currently has 3,500 undergraduates and about 300 graduate students. Elmhurst was incorporated as a village in 1882, with a population between 723 and 1,050, and legal boundaries of St. Charles Road to North Avenue, and one half mile west and one quarter mile east of York Street. Elmhurst Memorial Hospital was founded in 1926 as the first hospital in DuPage County. The Memorial Parade has run every Memorial Day since 1918, and the annual Elmhurst St. Patrick's Day Parade continues to be the third largest parade of that sort in the Chicago area, following the more famous parades downtown and on the city's South Side. Since 1964, it has been home to Elmhurst CRC, one of the largest congregations of the Christian Reformed Church in North America. The Keebler Company's corporate headquarters was in Elmhurst until 2001, when the Kellogg Company purchased the company. The city is home to the headquarters of Sunshine Biscuits and McMaster-Carr Supply Co. Famous Amos cookies are also distributed from Elmhurst. Geography Elmhurst is located at . According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 99.42%) is land and (or 0.58%) is water. }} Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 42,762 people, 15,627 households, and 11,235 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,165.9 people per square mile (1,609.2/km²). There were 16,147 housing units at an average density of 1,573.1 per square mile (607.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 93.40% White, 0.94% African American, 0.06% Native American, 3.67% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.97% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.02% of the population. There were 15,627 households out of which 33.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.0% were married couples living together, 7.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.1% were non-families. 24.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.19. In the city the population was spread out with 25.6% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 23.0% from 45 to 64, and 16.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. According to a 2012 estimate, the median income for a household in the city was $88,236, and the median income for a family was $122,890.Factfinder.census.gov Males had a median income of $57,193 versus $37,087 for females. The per capita income for the city was $44,601. About 1.9% of families and 2.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 3.3% of those age 65 or over. Economy Top employers According to Elmhurst's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Elmhurst CAFR the top employers in the city are: Government in Elmhurst was designed by Frank Lloyd Wright in 1901.]] Timeline for Elmhurst's leadership:Chronology of Elmhurst History * 1882 - Incorporated as a village in June. * 1882 - Henry Glos elected as first village president. * 1887 - Peter Wolf elected as village president. * 1902 - Edwin Heidemann elected as village president. * 1905 - Henry C. Schumacher elected as village president. * 1908 - C. J. Albert elected as village president. * 1910 - Adopted city form of government. * 1910 - Henry C. Schumacher elected as first city mayor. * 1912 - F. W. M. Hammerschmidt elected as mayor. * 1919 - Otto Balgemann elected as mayor. * 1931 - Edward Blatter elected as mayor. * 1933 - Claude Van Auken elected as mayor. * 1945 - William S. Fellows elected as mayor. * 1951 - Ervin F. Wilson elected as mayor. * 1957 - Benjamin Allison elected as mayor. * 1961 - Charles Weigel elected as mayor. * 1973 - Ray W. Fick, Jr. elected as mayor. * 1977 - Abner Ganet elected as mayor. * 1985 - Robert J. Quinn elected as mayor. * 1989 - Charles H. Garrigues elected as mayor. * 1993 - Thomas D. Marcucci elected as mayor. * 2009 - Peter P. DiCianni elected as mayor. * 2013 - Steven Morley elected as mayor. Points of interest * The Theatre Historical Society of America is focused on the preservation of dance, opera, and movie theaters and includes a collection of objects from many theaters that are no longer in existence. Among the items on display is a scale model of the 1927 Avalon Theater (now known as the New Regal Theater). * Wilder Park Conservatory * A limestone quarry covering about is located half a mile west of downtown along West Avenue and 1st Street. A tunnel from Salt Creek diverts water into the quarry in case of a flood. Education at Elmhurst College dates to 1878.]] * Colleges ** Elmhurst College * High schools ** York Community High School * Middle schools ** Bryan Middle School ** Churchville Middle School ** Sandburg Middle School * Elementary schools ** Conrad Fischer Elementary School ** Edison Elementary School ** Emerson Elementary School ** Field Elementary School ** Hawthorne Elementary School ** Jackson Elementary School ** Jefferson Elementary School ** Lincoln Elementary School ** Washington Elementary School, demolished in 1978 * Private schools ** IC Catholic Prep, was Immaculate Conception High School ** Timothy Christian School ** Immaculate Conception Grade School ** Immanuel Lutheran Grade School ** Visitation Catholic Grade School Transportation Elmhurst is served by Pace buses, and there is a commuter railroad station with service to downtown Chicago. The Union Pacific Railroad has freight service on the Metra line and Canadian National Railway serves the train line south of the Metra line. O'Hare International Airport is eighteen minutes from Elmhurst, and Chicago Midway International Airport is 33 minutes from Elmhurst. Notable people References External links * City of Elmhurst official website * Longreenlinemovie.com, Elmhurst Cross Country documentary film featuring Coach Joe Newton Category:Elmhurst, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Cities in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1842 Category:Cities in Cook County, Illinois Category:Cities in DuPage County, Illinois Category:1842 establishments in Illinois